Pardon Me!
by Ten407
Summary: Adakah kau melihat? Adakah kau mendengar? Hatiku yang meronta memanggil namamu. Dengarkan, dengarkan lolongan panjang dari dasar hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun!
Senja mulai menghilang dan selimut malam mulai samar-samar digelar, mengaburkan sensasi hangat yang selalu senja hadirkan. Hanya ada dingin dan dingin yang kini tersisakan. Tak ada kehangatan sekalipun sang purnama tak henti memantulkan cahayanya. Sekalipun bintang tak enggan memancarkan sinarnya dan gelaplah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Seperti suasana hati seorang gadis yang duduk di depan grand piano putih di depannya. Tak lagi terdengar melodi indah yang setiap malam selalu ia dendangkan. Tangannya tergulai lemas di atas tuns-tuns dihadapannya tanpa lagi menari dengan lincah seperti beberapa hari lalu. Matanya yang menutup bukanlah sedang menikmati melodi dari setiap nada yang ia mainkan tetapi sedang bekerja keras untuk membendung ribuan kristal bening yang berdesakan meronta untuk keluar.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa yang saat ini berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Mungkin sekarang hatinya sedang berteriak, meronta untuk kesekian kalinya. Memberontak dengan semua keegoisan yang selama ini menguasainya, untuk semua kebodohan yang menggerogoti akalnya. Jika ia dapat mendengar teriakannya, mungkin ia bisa mendengar lolongan memilukan dari dasar hatinya. Sekarang, ia tak ingin lagi terselimuti oleh nistapa perasaan. Ia muak dengan hatinya, perasaannya, pikirannya dan juga batinnya. Ia bukan lagi malaikat bersayap putih yang berhati baik, ia juga manusia yang dapat meneteskan air matanya.

Sebuah dentingan panjang terdengar ketika kepalanya begitu saja merosot ke atas tuns-tuns piano depannya, menghasilkan suatu melodi tak bernada yang memekakkan telinga. Kristal-kristal bening yang sedari tadi meronta keluar pada akhirnya lolos begitu saja dari sudut matanya yang tertutup. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar, kini hanya suara binatang malam yang menjadi musik yang terus diputar.

Gadis itu bukan gadis gila, ia bahkan sangat waras dari semua orang yang mengatakan waras. Ia hanya lelah dengan semua yang hatinya rasakan, dengan semua keegoisan diri yang terus ia gaungkan. Cinta, cintalah yang telah membuatnyaa menjadi bodoh dan tak berguna seperti sekarang. Cintalah yang telah membuatnya beku akan hatinya sendiri, cinta yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Semua gadis di dunia pasti pernah merasakan cinta bukan? Jadi apakah gadis itu gila? Tidak!. Hatinya saja yang gila, akalnya saja yang tak waras dan perasaannya saja yang idiot tapi tidak dengan gadis itu.

Setiap hari, ketika fajar datang dan matahari masih enggan keluar. Ia akan dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya, mengayuh dengan kecepatan sangat rendah hingga bahkan siputpun bisa menyalipnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang hanya untuk mencari sasaran bidikannya. Ia akan tersenyum lebar dengan matanya ketika sebuah tangan mengusik tatanan rambutnya secara tiba-tiba. Saling bertukar tawa ketika menemukan topik sepele yang kadang kali tak lucu. Bercerita banyak hal tentang apa yang ia temui dari setiap lekuk jalanan. Kemudian berakhir dengan sebotol susu hangat yang selalu berhasil paman penjual susu tawarkan.

Sekolah selalu menjadi tempatnya bersenang-senang dan memuaskan dahaganya akan seseorang tersebut. Ia akan menempel kesana kemari pada orang itu dengan rangkulan yang selalu berada di pundaknya. Kembali tertawa dan kadang membicarakan pelajaran membosankan yang menjadi makanan para pelajar. Saat istirahat tiba, ia akan dengan semangat pergi ke kantin. Berdiri dibagian depan barisan dengan dua nampan di kedua tangannya, duduk di meja yang terletak paling dekat dengan tempat makanan. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit besi ditangannya untuk membuang rasa bosannya setiap kali menunggu seseorang itu datang. Kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika yang ia tunggu terlihat oleh pandangannya. Mereka akan duduk berhadapan, menyantap makanannya dan tak lupa dengan tawa yang selalu mereka hadirkan. Ia akan bertanya, apakah makanannya enak atau apakah menu hari ini sesuai. Bahkan ketika bel berakhirnya kelas didendangkan, ia masih saja terus bersama dengan orang itu. Berjalan pulang menyusuri panjangnya trotoar jalanan, kembali dengan canda dan tawa.

Setiap kali ia memainkan grand pianonya, orang itu akan selalu berada disampingnya untuk menjadi pendengar setia dari setiap tuns yang ia tekan. Menjadi orang pertama yang akan bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut akhir dari melodinya dan melambungkannya dengan beribu kata pujian yang selalu ia ucapkan. Tetapi juga orang yang tak akan segan menyebut permaiannya buruk ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Orang itu juga yang selalu mendampinginya setiap kali ia naik ke atas panggung muntuk menunjukkan kehebatannya tentang impiannya menjadi pianis hebat. Orang yang akan ia sebut pertama kali ketika ia mendapat penghargaan kemenangan serta orang pertama yang akan datang memberinya kekuatan dan keyakinan ketika ia terpuruk karena kegagalan.

Rasanya tak ada orang yang benar-benar memahaminya kecuali orang itu. Ia bisa sebut bahwa orang itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia masih bertahan selain impiannya. Dulu ketika ia terpuruk karena Tuhan mengambil dua permata hidupnya, orang itu adalah orang pertama yang datang padanya, memeluknya kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Menatapnya lekat dan berkata bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi gadis itu. Saat itu tak ada pancaran omong kosong sedalam apapun ia menyelami manik kecoklatan orang itu, membuatnya mulai bergantung pada orang itu untuk apapun yang ia lakukan.

Setiap hari selalu bersama orang itu, tanpa sadar muncul sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dari dalam hatinya. Semakin hari ia semakin ingin bersama dengan orang itu, setiap waktu yang terputar hanyalah memori tentang orang itu, setiap kegundahan yang ia rasakan selalu karena ia merindukan orang itu. Awalanya ia enggan untuk menyebut ini cinta, ia enggan untuk jujur pada hatinya bahwa ia takut kehilangannya. Sampai ia mengukuhkan diri bahwa orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Namun semua perasaannya hancur ketika orang itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain. Hampir setiap hari orang itu selalu meceritakan gadis yang ia sukai, mencari dengan begitu semangat semua hal tentang gadis itu. Bahkan tak enggan orang itu mengajak gadis yang ia sukai pergi ke kantin dan tertawa bersama dengannya. Dua orang saling tertawa tanpa melihat satu hati yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng kebahagiaan.

Ia sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa orang itu. Ia tak lebih dari seorang gadis menyedihkann yang orang itu hampiri beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada orang itu, ia lebih memilih terus terluka setiap kali orang itu bersama gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Pernah ia meneteskan air mata karena lelah dengan semua perasaannya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan berhenti dan membuang semua perasaannya pada orang itu. Akan tetapi, ia telah jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona orang itu hingga ia sendiri tak mampu untuk beranjak naik kepermukaan. Ia terus ternggelam dalam nostalgia perasaan sekalipun bersamanya ia dapatkan begitu banyak luka yang menghasilkan air mata. Baginya mampu terus bersama orang itu sudah menjadi kebahagiannya meskipun selamanya keegoisan cinta mengurung hatinya.

"Hari ini aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya Han. Doakan aku berhasil" ujar orang itu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

 _"Haruskah aku berdoa untuk dimulainya rasa sakitu sendiri Kyu? Aku akan berdoa untukmu"_

"Dia menerimaku Han, dia benar-benar menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia" orang itu melampiaskan kebahagiannya dengan mengguncang-ngguncang keras bahunya. Ia tak akan lagi menjadi alasan dibalik pancaran kebahagiaan mata orang itu mulai saat ini.

 _"Haruskah aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena doaku untukmu Ia kabulkan? Tapi aku tak sudi Tuhan mengabulkan doaku kali ini"_

"Hari ini kami akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya Han. Aku telah menyiapkan begitu banyak rencana tapi aku tak tahu mana yang terbaik, jadi bantu aku memilihnya" orang itu datang ke rumahnya bahkan ketika matahari belum beranjak naik. Mengoceh panjang lebar tentang semua rencana yang telah ia susun.

 _"Kau tidak harus pergi. Itulah saranku dan itu rencana yang terbaik Kyu, maaf"_

"Han, kami bertengkar. Ia salah paham tentang hubunganku denganmu. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa kita adalah teman tapi ia sama sekali tak mau mendengar penjelasanku" orang itu berkata dengan wajah lesu yang ia tekuk.

" _Kali ini percayalah bahwa aku bahagia, aku bahagia Kyu. Ini yang aku tunggu, kenapa tak kau katakan saja kita ini kekasih? Takkah kau ingin aku bahagia? Tapi kau benar, kita hanya seorang teman dan aku telah mendengar penjelasanmu"_

"Aku tak ingin kehilangannya Han, jadi aku mengajaknya melihat festival air mancur dan kemudian memberinya setangkai bunga mawar. Aku menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi dan ia memahaminya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Aku..." Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas mendengar orang itu terus menyerocos dihadapannya.

 _"Festival air mancur? Setangkai bunga mawar? Dulu kau mengatakan bahwa semua itu kuno dan menjijikkan ketika aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bermain air mancur dan meminta pendapatmu tentang setangkai mawar. Sekarang, bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa apa yang lakukan itu kuno dan menjijikkan?"  
_ "Han lihat, meskipun pesannya singkat tetapi sangat terlihat kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku"

 _"Aku juga mengirim pesan seperti itu Kyu. Bahkan aku mendoakan keselamatanmu"_

"Han aku sudah benar-benar yakin dengannya. Bagaimana menurutmu jika seandainya aku melamarnya?"

 _"Kyu aku mencintaimu. Aku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku mencintaimu. Takkah kau bisa rasakan itu Kyu?"_

"Hari ini ia sudah aku perkenalkan dengan orang tuaku dan mereka sangat menyukainya"

 _"Kyu kenapa kau semakin jauh? Kenapa kau semakin sulit? Aku mencintaimu Kyu!"_

"Han aku telah melamarnya dan kami sudah menentukan tanggalnya. Saat itu kau harus datang dan menjadi orang yang mendapatkan bunganya"

 _"Bolehkan aku berdoa agar kau menjadi milikku saja saat aku mendapatkan bunga itu? Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Han hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hiduku, dimana aku akan melanjutkan hari-hariku dengan gadis yang aku cintai. Aku sangat bahagia"

 _"Haruskah aku berteriak untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu Kyu? Aku mencintaimu! Aku mohon lihat sedikit saja bagaimana hatiku meronta mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Haruskah kau juga orang yang mematahkan sayap putihku setelah kau menumbuhkannya kembali? Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun!_

Pepatah mengatakan, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang mampu Han Yura lakukan setelah angka di kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun. Keadaannya kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya ketika Tuhan mengambil orang tuanya dulu. Bedanya kali ini tak ada seorang orang yang datang menghampirinya dan berjanji padanya.

Hanya air mata yang terus menetes yang ia jadikan pelampiasan untuk hatinya yang telah meronta menjobal jeruji keegoisan yang selama ini mengurung hatinya. Semuanya seperti hilang, lenyap begitu saja tanpa tahu pergi kemana. Ia marah, ia muak dan ia kecewa. Ia merasa Tuhan telah mempermainkan takdir hidupnya, membuatnya seperti pion hitam putih dalam permainan catur. Kenapa Tuhan harus menumbuhkan sayapku jika pada akhirnya harus dipatahkan kembali?

Hari ini bahkan adalah hari puncak perlombaan musik untuk pertukaran pelajar yang sangat ia impikan. Tetapi ia telah kehilangan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu, ia kehilangan impian besarnya yang selalu ia perjuangkan. Ia mungkin juga sudah kehilangan semua semangat dalam hidupnya, tak ingin lagi ia melihat matahari esok pagi. Ia marah dengan semua ketidak berdayaan perempuan yang seakan menjadi tembok besar nan kokoh yang perlu ia hancurkan. Ia hancur dengan sekali hentakan yang ia terima dari ketidak berdayaan peremuan. Kenapa perempuan harus memeliki sekat sekokoh itu untuk sebuah perasaan.

Yang tak pernah ia dapatkan jawabannya adalah kenapa wanita selalu terlihat muarahan bahkan agresif saat mereka ingin menunjukkan perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki? Kenapa perempuan tak memiliki kedudukan yang sama seperti kodrat laki-laki yang mengejar dan bukan menunggu. Pada akhirnya ia memang harus berakhir dengan kesendirian karena mungkin begitulah Tuhan menulis takdirnya.

END

Halo semua, maaf sebelumnya karena saya menulis cerita ini padahal ff yang kemarin masih belum dilanjut. Rencananya cerpen ini mau saya posting di wattpad seperti saran adek saya si salsabilla, tapi sepertinya saya masih belum mengusai wattpad, hehehehe masih newbe. Jadi saya posting saja cerita ini di sini. Semoga bisa dinikmati. Terima kasih.


End file.
